


Make You Feel My Love

by kittiesgalore101 (kittesgalore101)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittesgalore101/pseuds/kittiesgalore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Finn/Rey oneshots based off tumblr prompts. chapters are individually tagged and rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Terminal Illness AU (T)

Rey paced, and thought. And tried to forget what it was like to hold the unconscious body of the man she loved in her arms again.  
She stood outside the Resistance medbay, waiting for news on Finn. He had collapsed while assisting Rey with avocational repairs, and now he was back in the hands of the same people who cared for him while Rey was away. Not able to watch Finn be poked and prodded for answers, Rey had her back to the glass door, she stared at the handmade metal band on her ring finger, a constant reminder from Finn of their extraordinary love. It was to her great relief when a nurse came to inform Rey that Finn had regained consciousness and would like to give her the results himself. Rey didn’t panic, she thought herself to be an avid optimist, so she instead delighted in the fact that Finn was not dead, and hoped for good news. She walked through the doors and around a half-wall, greeted by Finn’s forced smile as he sat on the edge of a cot. Rey quickened her pace as Finn stood to welcome her embrace.  
“I was so worried,” she whispered into his ear, refusing to let him out of her arms. “What did the doctors say?” 

“Rey, love,” Finn began, pulling away and motioning for her to sit down next to him.

“Finn, you’re scaring me, out with it,” Rey continued to hold both his hands.

“Rey, a scan of my brain showed an inoperable tumor near the  
base of my spine. A result of the radiation I was exposed to while working on the construction of the First Order’s weapon.”

“Does that mean you’re-“

“I’m dying, Rey,” Finn’s words cut like a knife, and the shock that followed was no less painful.

“How long do we have?” Rey began to give in to her tears.

“About a year, if I’m lucky,” Finn began to cry with her, as they embraced each other again.  
Rey wrapped her arms tightly around Finn, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I want to marry you,” Finn said in a louder voice that before.

“Marry?” Rey lifted her head from his shoulder, and rested her forehead against his.

“I want to spend the time I have left with you as my wife, if you’ll have me, that is,” Finn had a small smile on his face. 

“Of course I’ll have you,” Rey closed the gap between them again, kissing him. There they stayed for several minutes, changing their mindset to savor every moment together. 

“But how exactly does one go about marriage?” Rey backed away, a curious sparkle in her eyes. 

Finn held her left hand, and kissed the ring he had put on her finger months earlier. “We’ll figure something out.”


	2. 2. See You Again (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 1

Italics- ‘See You Again’ by Charlie Puth

_It's been a long day without you my friend,_  
_and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. ___  
_We've come a long way from where we began. _  
_ Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

__

__

There were good days and there were bad days. Some days Rey was shining with the glowing joy Finn had left behind, others she cried without comfort, longing to be able to hold his hand one more time. She had spent her entire life alone, with no one to lean on; and then Finn showed up. He was the first person she ever loved, and what a love she had for him. He was her motivation, the force that told her to keep going, even when he was gone, he was a voice in her head, _“Live your life, Rey, and I’ll always be there to live it with you.” _But those were her good days. The good days were many, and Rey cherished them. She would find joy in the smallest things, from her training alongside her father and cousin, to the feisty personalities of the droids she took pleasure in understanding. She’d repair X-Wings with Poe, or find old treasures in the Falcon with Chewy, and love every minute. But there were few days that were utterly the opposite.__

__

_Why do you have to leave so soon? ___  
_Why do you have to go? ___  
_Why do you have to leave me when I needed you the most? _  
_ Cause I don't really know how to tell you without feeling much worse._

__

__

Rey would drown in pity. Constantly asking “Why?” Why she always seemed to draw the shortest straw. The first person to her aid would be her father, being able to feel when his daughter was hurting the most; Luke was her shoulder to cry on.  
Second to her side would be Poe and BB-8; they were the reminder of her husband she held close, and the light at the end of the tunnel. 

But there was a day when she woke up knowing those bad days were going to be no more.

__

_I know you're in a better place and it's always gonna hurt. ___  
_Carry on, give me all the strength I need. _  
_ To carry on._

__

__

Rey was awoken by the bright flash of an overhead light.  
“Ugh, Ben, why?” she said groggily to her cousin’s figure in the doorway. 

“Sorry to wake you, kid, but Poe wants you in the hangar, some surprise,” Ben informed her with little emotion. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. But turn the light off, for goodness sake,” Rey continued to cover her eyes with a pillow.

“It woke you up, didn’t it?” the slightest hint of what could have been a smile crossed Ben’s face. Which soon collided with the pillow Rey threw.

As she made her way out of bed, Rey was taken over by an odd feeling of peace. She wondered if it was her Force sensitivity speaking, or maybe this mystery surprise that was waiting for her. But she recognized it as something she hadn’t felt since losing her love.

“Hey!” Poe greeted her as she arrived in the hangar, dressed in her everyday robes with a messy padawan braid. 

“What’s going on?” Rey approached Poe as he climbed down a ladder.

“First off, happy Valentine’s Day,’ he handed her a rose, ‘BB-8 got you a flower.” 

“You two are way too nice,” Rey accepted the flower with a smile. 

“But my surprise for you, is a ways away, so climb on up,” Poe motioned up the ladder into his X-wing.

“Should I be worried?” Rey reluctantly climbed.

“Not at all.”

They set their course for D’Qar, where the Resistance had been  
headquartered up until about a month after Finn’s death.  
Rey leaned over Poe’s shoulder from her position behind him, and saw his navigation below the dash. 

“Poe,’ she took a deep breath, ‘Why are we going to D’Qar?”

“Because this is the day where we celebrate who we love; and I think it’s time we go back,’ Poe kept his eyes forward, but held Rey’s outstretched hand. ‘And because I’m willing to do anything in my power to never see you cry like that again.”

Rey took in Poe’s sincerity as they made eye contact. “So am I.”

__

_It's been a long day without you my friend, ___  
_and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. ___  
_We've come a long way from where we began. _  
_ Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

__

__

They disembarked the X-wing, and walked into the forest of the deserted planet. Powerful memories flooded the two as a break in the trees revealed the empty base.  
Rey quickened her pace as she neared where her husband was laid to rest. It was a small field near the building, surrounded by the nature he had once loved so much. 

The headstone wasn’t marked, and there were a few more in the vicinity, but it was Finn.

“I’ll give you a minute,” Poe called to Rey from a few paces back.

Rey sat in the damp grass, and laid a hand against the cold stone, “Hello, love.’ she didn’t know what else to say, so she simply spoke. ‘I wish you were here, you would have loved today. The pilots made seventeen dozen cookies, there was one for everyone. I’ve been having really good days lately; I think what you said is finally starting to sink in.”

__

_Carry on, give me all the strength I need. ___  
_To carry on. ___  
_So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go. _  
_ And every road you take will always lead you home._

__

__

Rey let her tears flow as she kept speaking, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t give to hold your hand again; and I always want to yell at myself for those times I wouldn’t let you. But I’ve come to realize that no matter how hard I cry, or how much I wish, you’re not coming back, I’m not going to hold your hand again. You don’t want me to spend my life like this; you gave me the opportunity to live, and I shouldn’t waste it. I love you, and I miss you, we all miss you and it’s never going to change. But you deserve a legacy, one filled with the joy and adventure you brought to everyone around you, and that’s the legacy I’m going to give you.”

__

_It's been a long day without you my friend, ___  
_and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._  
_We've come a long way from where we began._ _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again._  
_When I see you again, see you again_  
_When I see you again_


	3. 3. Knocking on the Wrong Door (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffy, I promise :)

Their nightmares were frequent and frightening. Rey’s consisted of the repeating pain of hearing her thoughts out loud by the voice of Kylo Ren. Finn’s were haunting memories of his days in the Stormtrooper program. But they both had nights where they dreamt of losing each other.  
It wasn't until Rey woke up one night, not knowing if Finn was dead or alive, that she padded to his room barefoot, in the wee hours of the morning. 

“Finn?” she knocked on the door lightly, “Are you awake?” 

“Rey?” Finn whispered as he opened his door, “What are you doing here?”

“I just really needed to see you,” Rey stepped through the door as Finn motioned her to come in. 

“What's on your mind?” Finn sat on his bed and patted the space next to him.

“Well, there’s this dream, a nightmare really, and it keeps reoccurring. I just keep flashing back to when I thought I’d lost you,” Rey’s voice trailed off.

“Hey,” Finn pulled her close, “I’m right here, alive and well,” he held her hand. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Rey whispered, her head still resting on his shoulders. 

“Of course,” Finn kissed Rey’s forehead.

After they were nestled close in the small bed, Rey asked, “Why were you awake?” she had her head resting on Finn’s chest.

“Same reason you were.”

They both slept sound that night, not a nightmare to be found. So it became a regular thing. Nothing more than falling asleep in each other's arms.

On a particularly cold night, or early morning, Finn and Rey were startled awake by a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Rey whispered.

“No, Rey, wait!” Finn tried to stop her, not knowing who was at the door.

“Finn!” A familiar voice came from the other side. “The General called an emergency debrief in fifteen!” it was none other than their mutual friend and mentor, Poe Dameron.

“Relax, it’s Poe,” Rey said to Finn before opening the door.

“Oh hey, Rey,” Poe was surprised when he saw her face. “I thought this was Finn’s room.”

“Nope, no Finn here,” Rey smiled.

“Well I guess I’ve just confused your room numbers, sorry to wake you,” Poe smiled, slightly puzzled.

“No problem,” Rey closed the door.

“Quick, sneak out and act like you're coming down the hall,” Rey whisper-yelled at Finn.

“If you had just let me answer the door, this could have been avoided,” Finn quickly changed his shirt. 

“But what fun would that be?” Rey planted a quick kiss on his lips before sending him out the door.

Finn quietly closed the door behind him, and walked down the hall towards a descending Poe.

“Hey, buddy, heard you need me,” Finn called in an acceptably loud voice.

“Hey, yeah, follow me,” Poe turned around and let Finn catch up. “Did you change rooms?”

“No, why?”

“I knocked on your door and got Rey instead of you,” Poe questioned.

“Oh, interesting,” Finn shrugged his friend off.

“I guess I just had the wrong door,” Poe said with a small smirk


	4. 4. Fake Relationship AU (modern) (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs a date, Finn is quick to volunteer. So many AU's: modern, college, the Jedi Order is actually the Marine Corps

Rey had a situation, and her solution found her at the door to her best friends’ dorm room, which she passionately pounded on. 

“Unlocked!” Poe’s voice called from inside.

“One of these days, it’s not gonna be me you let in,” Rey stepped in.

“Well, this time we’re lucky,” Poe looked up from his desk.

“You are such a charmer,” Rey shoved his shoulder.

“What brings you to our humble abode, Miss Rey?” Finn’s voice came from his bed, where he sat doing coursework.

“I kind of need one of you to be my boyfriend for a day,” Rey sat down in the nearest beanbag.

“That’s a little forward, don’t you think?” Poe teased, luckily out of Rey’s reach.

“I’m my dad’s guest to the Marine’s Birthday Ball, and he expects me to bring a date,” Rey explained.

“Can’t one of us just go as a friend?” Finn reasoned.

“You really have no idea how much grief is thrown my way at family dinners for being single,” Rey scoffed.

“Ah, the Skywalkers, so much entertaining drama,” Poe sighed. “Sorry, m’lady, I don’t believe I’m what the Master Sergeant would consider son-in-law material.”

“Finn?” Rey asked hopefully.

“What color’s your dress?” Finn accepted with a smirk.

 

Finn and Rey walked into a room full of men and women in uniform, and guests dressed to the nines, themselves included.  
Rey wore a long champagne and gold dress, with Finn’s dress shirt and bow tie matching her colors.

“Now this, is a ball,” Finn remarked in awe.

“Oh, yes indeed,” Rey also took her surroundings, but her father’s voice broke their trance.

“Rey!” Master Sergeant Luke Skywalker called out.

“Hi, dad,” Rey accepted his kiss on the cheek.

“You must be Finn,” Luke extended a hand.

“Master Sergeant, it’s a pleasure,” Finn shook the man’s hand.

“The pleasure is mine. I’m glad my little girl finally found a man worth her time.”

“Dad!” Rey scolded.

After finding their seats and enjoying their surroundings, Luke had more questions for Finn.

“So how did you two meet?”

“I’ve known him since high school, dad,” Rey was already exasperated by her father.

“I just kind of bumped into her,” Finn held Rey’s hand to sell the part, “I was running down the hallway one day, and right into Rey. There was just something about her that I knew a spark   
flew.”

“Sounds like the beginning of something beautiful,” Luke smiled proudly. “Speaking of which, I suggest you two get to the dance floor before people start getting tipsy,” Luke nudged them away before asking a rather attractive Marine to dance.

Finn took Rey’s hand and led her out, “How’d I do?” 

“Definitely my most convincing fake boyfriend,” Rey smiled at him before allowing herself to be spun.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,’ Finn pulled her back close to him, ‘what if I wasn't exactly faking,”

“I think you’d have my dad’s blessing,” Rey smiled before going in for a kiss on the lips.


	5. Parents Meeting When They Take Their Kids to Class AU (modern) (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's fluff. that's literally it. enjoy :)

Rey couldn’t bear to let go of her baby boy after she saw the look on his face. It was her five-year-old son Arthur’s first day of kindergarten, and the small boy’s bravery was slowly wearing off. 

“You’ll have a great day, baby, I’ll be back before you know it,” Rey knelt down to kiss her son’s cheek. 

“What if I’m alone, mama?” Arthur’s little voice was cracking. 

“Don’t go talking like that, look at all those kids. And that girl over there is probably just as nervous as you are,” Rey pointed in the classroom door, then down the small hallway towards a father and daughter.

 

“Class is about to start, bug. Are you ready to go?” Finn gently tried to lead his daughter, Marvella, towards the door.

“What if I can’t find a friend, daddy?” the little girl clung to her   
father.

“Ella, baby, you’ll never have the chance if you don’t go meet some people. How about we go say ‘hello’ to that boy over there, he looks nice,” Finn put an arm around his daughter’s tiny shoulders, and pointed towards where Rey and Arthur still were. 

 

“Excuse us,” Finn approached Rey, “But your young man looks like he could use a familiar face before braving all those new people.”

Rey smiled up at him, with a look of thanks on her face, as she encouraged her son to be friendly.

“I’m Arthur,” the boy said quietly as he extended a hand towards the little girl.

“Hi! I’m Marvella, but you can call me Ella because it’s way easier to say,” the girl boldly shook her new friend’s hand.

“Time for class, you two,” Rey guided them toward the classroom door as she stood from her crouched down position. 

“Bye, mama,” Arthur waved as he walked into class.

“Bye, daddy,” Ella turned away from Finn and followed Arthur into class.

“Thank you so much,” Rey turned to Finn after the door closed behind their kids.

“You’re very welcome, Ella was worried she’d have no friends, so I decided to be proactive,” Finn smiled and explained. 

“I just hope they make it through the day,” Rey sighed.

“Where are my manners, I’m Finn,” he offered a hand to Rey.

“I’m Rey,” she smiled and shook his hand.

“Can I treat you to coffee, Rey? If our little ones hit it off like I   
hope they will, we might be spending some time together, might as well get to know each other,” Finn asked, gentleman like.

“I would love that, Finn,” Rey’s smile grew wider after she saw that there was no wedding ring on Finn’s finger.


	6. 6. Practice Makes Perfect (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy belated may the fourth! (revenge of the fifth haha) enjoy this fluffy babysitting goodness, also this chapter has a bit of Poe/Jess so if you're appalled then bye felicia

“So, what do we do?” Finn asked his wife as they leaned over the crib of baby Kesra Dameron.

“She’s sleeping, first of all we thank the maker,” Rey deadpanned, but was slightly entertained by her husband’s oblivion. 

“So what happens when she wakes up? Or will she wake up? Do babies sleep through the night? It’s already seven at night,” Finn rattled off every question that passed his train of thought.

“When she wakes up, we give her what she needs, and put her back to sleep,” Rey smiled as she nudged Finn towards the small sofa in Poe and Jess’s living quarters. “But in the mean time, we stay quiet, and get some sleep ourselves.”

“Well, this is easier than I thought,” Finn remarked as he sat lengthwise on the sofa, with Rey settling in mostly on top of him.

Knock on wood.

Finn and Rey awoke to Kesra’s piercing cries, and we're directly at her side.

Rey picked up the small girl from her crib, and shushed her as she held her to her chest.

“What's wrong?” Finn asked, completely stumped, and equally concerned.

“Probably hungry. Get me that bottle,” Rey pointed towards a counter with her free hand.

“This is cold, Rey,” Finn held up the bottle.

“Then put it under warm water and heat it up,” Rey presented answers as quick as Finn could ask more questions.

“Uh, here,” Finn held out the warmed bottle, and awkwardly placed it in Rey’s hand. 

Much to their dismay, baby Kesra was not interested in a bottle; her six-month-old lungs produced cries that we're sure to be cause for alarm at this time of night. 

“What else do we try?” Finn kept a distance from Rey and the baby. 

“Well, I just checked her diaper, and she’s fine. So you can hold her while I go look for a blanket and pacifier,” Rey gently lifted Kesra away from her shoulder.

“Woah, I can’t hold her. She’s so small, and fragile, and-“ 

“-Finn. She’s a small human being, not a stained glass window. Just put her in your arms, and you’ll be fine,” Rey placed a fussing girl into Finn’s arms before leaving the room. 

Finn let Kesra settle into his arms, “Shh, you don’t need to cry. You’re okay,” he whispered near her ear.

“Found them,” Rey held up a pink fleece blanket and pacifier. 

“Here,” Finn traded the baby for the blanket, “I think I could swaddle her.”

“Really?” Rey asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, “If you’re up for the challenge.”

“You underestimate me,” Finn’s matched expression filled with more joy as the little one’s cries subdued as he wrapped her up.

“I’m impressed,” Rey planted a kiss on Finn’s cheek as she offered Kesra her pacifier. “Let’s see if you can’t get her to sleep for a few more hours.”

“No problem, she’ll sleep till her parents get home,” Finn smiled down at Kesra as her eyes drifted shut and they all settled down on the sofa again. 

Spoke to soon.

It was an even more untimely hour when Kesra’s cries returned, even louder than the first time. It took Finn and Rey longer than usual to figure out what was going on, but eventually Finn realized the shrieking baby that he held against his chest.

“Now what?” Finn handed Kesra to Rey.

“She decided it was time to be awake,’ Rey bounced the baby on her knee as her cries started to soften. ‘She slept four hours.”

“Only four hours, it’s one am! The whole base is asleep at this hour,” Finn leaned back against the couch as he complained.

“You need way more practice than I thought,’ Rey sighed,  
‘Sleeping for four hours straight is a big accomplishment when you're six months old.” 

“Or maybe she just wanted to be awake when her parents came  
home,” Finn perked up at footsteps close to the front door.  


The door opened slowly to reveal Poe and Jess, who clean up very nicely outside of their orange flight suits. 

“For the sake of your sanity, I hope she just woke up,” were the first words out of Poe’s mouth as he closed the door behind him.

“She did, we all were asleep for a good four hours,” Rey informed them with a smile as she handed Jess her eager daughter.

“Nice job, kid! Sleeping more than your daddy does,” Jess took the opportunity to give her husband a hard time as Kesra began to close her eyes.

“Ok, you’re not wrong,” Poe sighed as he hung up jackets.

“We should get some sleep of our own,” Finn began to head towards the front door. 

“Thanks so much to you both for tonight, let me know when you guys are free for dinner on us,” Poe opened the door for them.

“Will do,” Rey smiled as she waved goodbye to Jess and Kesra.

“I know this one would love more time with Uncle Finn and Auntie Rey,” Jess said her goodbye as they closed the door after them.

Finn and Rey paused after the door closed, “I think we’ve officially reached cool Aunt and Uncle status,” Finn offered his wife a high five.

“Oh, you’re far from it,” Rey smirked and pulled Finn’s arm around her shoulder as they started down the hall.


End file.
